New Years Eve Party
by writestories315
Summary: Traditions and making the right changes


Title - New Years Eve Party

Spoilers - Just the good stuff from the episodes

Disclaimer - I own nothing. Nor do I admit to owning anything. If I really owned anything do you think it would take me 15 years to pay back my students loans.

Summery - see title

Author's Notes - This would take place somewhere in the time frame of Season 8.

**written in 2003 - un-beta**

* * *

**Admiral Chegwidden's House**

**December 31, 2002**

**8:15**

The Admiral has decided to throw a New Years Eve Party for his staff, in other words Harriet talked him into it.

"Admiral this is a great party." Sturgis said with Bobbie on his arm.

"Really nice, AJ." Bobbie added.

The Admiral looked around the room and noticed everyone enjoying themselves and the music playing the background. "Yes, it is. We again owe our thanks to Harriet."

"Thank you Admiral." Harriet said as she walked past him.

"AJ it is a beautiful party." Meredith said to him.

The Admiral just smiled. Then there was knock at the door. "Excuse me." He said as he walked to the door. He opened the door and there stood Mac wearing a simple black dress with a thick black winter coat on. "Colonel I was begging to wonder about you."

"Sorry Sir, I called was waiting for Chloe and my Uncle to call. They both wish you a happy new years." Mac said as she took her coat off.

Tiner walked over, "Good evening Ma'am. I'll take that." Tiner said taking the coat.

"Thanks Tiner." Mac said to him.

"Well we've got food, music, and people. Enjoy your evening." The Admiral said then he left her alone.

"Thank you Sir." Mac said as she started to mingle with the other guest.

**8:30**

Harm and Sturgis have just arrived to the party. "Good evening Lt." Sergei say's to Harriet as she opens the door.

"Hi Sergei, Commander." She says to them. "Coats go in the usual spot."

"Thanks Harriet." Harm says, "Here I'll take your coat. Go mingle and practice your English." He tells his younger brother.

Sergei looks at him and mumbles something in Russian about overprotective brothers. "Yes, bother." He then says in English to make his brother happy.

Harm places the coats in the Admirals bedroom then walks out of the room and starts trying to find Mac. Much to his surprise he finds Sergei talking to Mac. Harm starts to walk over to them and notices that they are talking in Russian.

"I thought I told you to practice your English." Harm said to his brother.

Sergei rolled his eyes at Harm, then turned to Mac, "He thinks I need to practice my English all the time."

"Harm, go easy on him." Mac instructed her friend with a smile.

"Yeah Brother." Sergei said encouraging Mac to smile more.

Harm took a deep breath and looked at the two people in from of him, "I guess that I'm just worried that the two of you are talking about me."

Mac and Sergei started laughing, "I think the Colonel and I can find a better topic then you, Brother." Sergei said as he put his arm over his brothers shoulders.

"Watch it little brother." Harm warned Sergei.

Sergei then removed his arm from Harm and looked at his brother with confusion, "Watch what?"

"That is why he needs to practice his English." Harm said to Mac while Sergei still started at him with confusion.

Mac then took a deep breath, "Sergei he is just being an overprotective older brother. Ignore him, that's what I do when he gets this way. Besides if he tries to hurt you, I'll kick his six for you."

"Mac verses Harm. I would put my money on Mac." Sturgis said as he and Bobbie walked over to them.

"I could take her on." Harm said defending himself. "What do you think Bobbie?"

"Mac would have you flat on your back by the end of the first bell." Bobbie said with a smile.

"Sorry Harm." Mac said with a smile. Then Sergei leaned over and whispered something into Mac's ear causing her to laugh. Mac then tuned back to him and responded to him in Russian.

"English." Harm and Sturgis said.

Mac and Sergei started to laugh, "No, it will lose something in the translation." Mac said to them.

Harm just rolled his eyes at her. Then he looked at his brother. "Sergie, I don't think your meet Congresswoman Bobbie Latham. Bobbie my brother Sergei."

"Hello, Ms. Latham." Sergei said to Bobbie as he shook her hand.

"Hello, Sergei and please call me Bobbie." Bobbie said to him.

"OK, Bobbie." Sergei said with a smile.

"Hello everyone." Singer said as she approached the group.

"Hello." The small group said to her.

Then Singer looked at Sergei, "Hello Sergei." She gently said to him.

"Hello Lt." Sergei said to her. Sergei then turned to Bobbie with a slight bit of nervousness in his voice, "Bobbie, since I have just meet you maybe you would care to share a dance with me?"

Bobbie glanced at Sturgis who just smiled, "I would love to Sergei."

"Good." Sergei said as he took Bobbies hand, "Perhaps you know some stories about my brother you would care to share with me."

"I have a few." Bobbie said with a smile, "Excuse us." Then Sergei and Bobbie walked onto the little dance floor.

Singer just looked at them then turned to the three officers, "Well, I'm going to get a drink." Then she left.

"Did she and your brother?" Sturgis ask.

"No!" Harm yelped at his friend. Then he took a deep calming breath, "I think he was after her for a while, but I've been trying to steer him clear of her. Maybe it's working."

"Either that or he say the look of fear you had on your face when she walked over." Mac said to Harm.

"I did not have a look of fear." Harm said defending himself. "Did I Sturgis?"

"I'm staying out of this one." Sturgis said then he looked at Mac, "Mac would you like to dance?"

"Love to. Excuse us." Mac said. Then she and Sturgis walked on the dance floor near Bobbie and Sergei.

Harm just stood there and watched and muttered to himself, "It was not look of fear, it was God-please-don't-let-her-come-here look."

**10:45PM**

"So does anyone have an traditions that they always do on News Year?" Harriet asked as Mac, Harm, Bud, Sturgis, Bobbie, Meredith, and the Admiral as they all stood talking to one another.

"Like kissing at midnight?" Sturgis asked.

"Besides that." Harriet said.

"You have to eat cabbage on New Years Day in order to have a good year." The Admiral said receiving a few strange looks, "My Grandmother told me to do it." The group chuckled Sir.

"Watch the ball drop at Times Square to see if they are on time or late." Mac said.

"Have they ever been late?" Harm asked.

"Once." Mac responded to him.

"You and your eternal clock." Harm then muttered.

"OK, how about you Commander?" The Admiral asked.

"I call my mother at midnight west coast time. She gets a kick out of it, still." Harm admitted.

"Oh, that's so sweet Commander." Harriet said to him.

"How about you and Bud, Harriet?" Harm asked trying to get out of the hot seat.

"Spending it with the person who means the most to me." Harriet said, giving Bud a kiss.

"That's mine too." Bud said, blushing slightly.

"Trying to be with family and friends." Meredith said as she put her arm in the Admirals.

"My mom always said that whatever you do at the stoke of midnight on New Years is what you'll end up doing for the majority of the next year." Harriet said.

"What ever your doing?" Sturgis asked.

"Yes, Sir." Harriet said.

"Including sleeping or anything?" Bobbie questioned.

"Yes, think of some past years what you did that night and what you did for the rest of the year." Harriet proposed to the group. The group was silent. "Does anyone fit the theory?"

"I can think of a few years where that was true." Mac admittedly said.

"Really and what were you doing Colonel?" Harm asked.

"I'm pleading the fifth." Mac said looking at Harm.

"So Harriet is this theory true?" Sturgis asked.

"OK what did you do last New Year's Eve?" Harriet then asked.

"Trying to think of ways not get the SEANAV mad." The admiral said looking at Harm.

"Fighting with immigration office." Harm said looking at Sergei who was standing across the room talking to Singer.

"Working." Sturgis sadly admitted.

"Same here." Bobbie said placing her hand in Sturgis hand.

"Wondering about the past." Mac softly said. "How about you Meredith?"

"I think I was spending the time working on my grant for the Summer With Shakespeare Program." Meredith said with a smile.

The group then looked at Bud and Harriet, "Trying to have another baby." Harriet said as they both started to blush.

"So Harriet if your theory stands. Than that is what we spent most of our time doing this past year." Harm said.

"Yeah. So think about it, is it true." Harriet said as Bud just smiled. "I hope it is in our case, in fact it worked." She said with a smile that matched her husbands.

"Harriet that's great." Mac said giving her friend a hug.

"Oh another baby." Bobbie said giving Harriet a hug.

The men of the group just say, "Way to go Bud." And patted him on the back.

"When are you due?" Harm asked coming out of his hug with Harriet.

"July." Harriet said putting her hand on her belly. "So Bud and I stuck with the theory how about the rest of you."

The Admiral was the first to go, "Well, we know that mine is true."

"Mine too, but it finally paid off with a little help from Mom." Harm said with a smile.

"I don't think I worked so much after I meet Bobbie." Sturgis said.

"I think I started to prioritize better." Bobbie said looking at Sturgis.

"I did get the grant and the program when off without a hitch." Meredith smiled as the Admiral gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Then the group looked at Mac, "I think I focused more on not repeating the past."

"Did it work?" Harm asked Mac.

"It's a work in progress." Mac said softly.

"So this year at the stoke of midnight we will be doing that for the majority of the year." Harriet said.

"Being in the company of good people and good friends." The Admiral said.

"I can agree with that." Bobbie said.

A round of 'me too' went trough the crowd.

"Expect for one thing, make sure that my brother is no where no Singer. Because then I might go crazy." Harm said jokingly. Then the whole group broke out laughing. "I'm not joking."

"Don't worry Harm, it's just one year." Mac said with a smile.

**11:15 PM**

Mac had stepped outside with a mug of hot chocolate. She walked over to the railing of the Admirals porch and looked up at the stars that were barely visible in the nights sky. She then heard the glass door open, she turned and saw Harm walk out onto the porch.

"You should get inside. You'll catch a cold." He said fatherly.

Mac smiled at him, "I just needed to get some fresh air. Go on in, I'll just be a few minutes."

Harm closed the door and in his hands was her winter jacket, he handed it to Mac, "Here put this on."

"Thanks Dad." Mac said jokingly as she put the coat on.

"I just don't like you when you're sick." Harm admitted. "What's the real reason why you're out here?"

"Thinking." Mac admitted softly as she started to look back at the stars. "It's really nice out here."

"It is." Harm said wondering what was going on in her mind. "Any thoughts you care to share."

"I love the winter. The snow, cold air. I don't know why, I just love this time of year." Mac with a smile on her face.

"The ice and slush on the road. And don't forget about the snow plows in traffic." Harm said trying to ruffle Mac's happiness.

"OK, why did you come out here?" Mac asked him taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Can't I come out here and talk to my friend?" Harm asked. Mac just looked at him not believing him for a second. "All right, I was wondering what you and Sergei were talking about. Care to tell me?"

"He told me he misses talking in Russian, since his older brother is making him talk in English all the time." Mac stated to him.

"He needs to get use to it." Harm said defending himself.

"Harm, he's a grown man. He can still speak Russian and learn English."

"Mac, I know he's a grown man. I just want him to fit in here. Besides he and I spend a lot of time together and I don't know Russian."

"Have him teach you?" Mac suggested.

Harm gave her a blank expression, "Have you ever tried to learn a foreign language from someone who has a hard time with your language?"

Mac started to laugh, "OK, have someone else teach you?"

"I only know two people who speak Russian. You and Webb." Harm said holding up two fingers.

Mac took a long drink of her drink, "I'm sure Clay would love to teach you."

Harm smiled at her. "Funny." Then he started laughing with her. "It's cold out here." Harm said looking at her cup, "What are you drinking?"

"Hot Chocolate." Mac said with a smile. Then Harm gave her cup a wanting look, "Do you want some?"

"Please." Harm pleaded with his eyes. Mac then gave him her cup and he took a drink and held on to the cup. "Thanks. It's pretty good."

"I know that's why I got it." Mac said back to him. Then she moved over to the bench that is near the door and sat down.

Harm then sat down next to her, "It is nice tonight."

"Yeah." Mac softly said, "It's starting to snow." Harm smiled noticing how a few snow flakes made Mac's face brighten. "What?" She asked noticing that he was looking at her strangely.

"Your face." He said as he moved a piece of hair away from her forehead.

"What about it?" She asked getting nervous.

"It just lit up when you saw those flakes. That's all."

"I like snow, all right." Mac said to him taking her hot chocolate back from him and taking a drink.

"So since I'm not about to ask Webb to teach me Russian. What do you say?"

"Too what?" Mac asked egging him on.

"You teach me Russian." Harm said, "We'll be able to spend time together and I'll even make you dinner when you come over to tutor me."

"Teach you Russian and I get dinner."

"Homemade meals." Harm stated.

"Not Harm's Meatless Meatloaf." Mac said pointing a finger at him.

"You drive a hard bargain. But I guess I can promise you that."

"OK, I'll teach you Russian, but I'm not promising that you'll be fluent in one lesson." Mac said to him with a smile.

Harm looked at her, "I hope it takes more then one lesson."

Mac then took another sip of the hot chocolate, there by finishing it. She then stood up, "I'm all out of hot chocolate."

"Time to go back in." Harm said standing up. Though the glass in the door they could see Harriet and Bud gently kissing each other. "I'm happy for them."

"Me too." Then Mac saw Bobbie and Sturgis. "Them too."

Harm watched as his old friend let Bobbie wrap her arms around him for a slow song that was playing, "Happy looks good on him."

"Yeah, but I at least when the Admiral is happy. JAG is happy." Mac said noticing Meredith and the Admiral dancing also.

"It's nice to see everyone so happy." Harm said then he looked at Mac who's face had fallen, he sensed what she was feeling. "But you know it makes the unattached feel odd."

"A little." Mac said.

Harm then smiled, "I got an idea. How about the two of us meet out here at 5 till midnight. This way when it's midnight we don't have to feel out of place with the couples."

Mac looked at him and she was silent for a few seconds, "I'll bring the coats. You bring the hot chocolate."

"Deal." Harm said as he opened the door for Mac.

As soon as they walked in they were greeted by Sergei. Sergei noticed Harm helping Mac out of her jacket. "Where were you?" He asked his brother.

"Talking to Mac outside." Harm stated.

"Well, I need help." Sergei said.

"What's wrong?" Harm quickly said with over protective bother mode Turing on full blast.

"I've been hearing some things." Sergei said.

"Like what?" Mac said to him.

"Things about Lt. Singer. Are they true?" Sergei said with concern.

Harm and Mac looked at each other and then to Sergei, "Most of them."

"How about the one about her being a wicked witch, but it wasn't the word witch?" Sergei said.

"Sergei, trust me on this one. She's nothing but trouble, find some else to like." Mac said to him.

"You sound like my brother." Sergei said to her.

"Well maybe for once he has the right idea." Mac said.

"Only once?" Harm said.

"OK, how about twice in one night?" Mac said looking at Harm.

"I'm confused." Sergei admitted to him.

Mac looked at Sergei and said something in Russian to him. Causing him to start laughing at his brothers expense. Which in turn caused Harm to say, "Care to share that with me?"

"No." Sergei and Mac said at the same time.

Sergei watched his brother get a shocked expression on his face, then it turned to a blank expression as Singer approached, "Colonel, Commander, Sergei." She said to the three of them.

"Lauren." They responded.

"You know Sergei I do believe you owe you me a dance." Singer said giving Sergei the once over.

Sergei got the deer-stuck-in-the-headlights look. But Mac quickly spoke up, "Actually Lauren, Sergei just asked me to dance. Right Sergei?"

"Yes I did. Maybe later Lauren." He said as he took Mac's hand.

"Harm, can you take care of this mug?" Mac said handing Harm the hot chocolate mug as she and Sergei walked to the dance area.

"Sure Mac." Then he watched his brother and Mac walk away and start dancing together.

"How about you Commander?" Lt. Singer asked with a smile.

"I better go take care of this." He said holding the mug out, then he quickly walked into the kitchen. When he walked out he Mac caught his eye. She was amazing. He could tell that she was repeating something to his brother and Sergei kept looking at his feet as Mac repeated the words.

When the song ended Harm walked over to them, "May I?" He asked.

"Certainly." Sergei said, "Is that all right with you Colonel?"

"It's fine." Mac said. Then Sergei gave Mac a kiss on the cheek, then handed her hand to Harm.

They started dancing and Mac let out a slight chuckle. "You're a better dancer then your bother."

"Really." Harm said looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, I had to count off for him and lead." Mac admitted to him.

"Maybe while you teach me Russian you could teach him how to dance." Harm suggested.

Mac thought for a moment, "I think teaching one Rabb something will be hard enough. Besides I told him about a dance class he could take though the adult education classes offered in Georgetown. He seemed interested."

Harm just smiled at Mac for the rest of the song. At the end the Admiral turned off the music and turned the TV on. "Seven minutes to go." He said.

Harm turned to Mac, "Hot chocolate."

"Two mugs. I'll get the coats." Mac said to him.

**11:55 PM**

Mac was standing outside as she put her coat on. Then Harm opened the door with the mugs in his hands. "On time." Mac said with a smile as she took the two mugs so he could put his coat on.

"Like I would be late for this." Harm said. Once his coat was on he took a mug from Mac. "Thanks."

"Think anyone will miss us?" Mac asked talking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"I don't think so." Harm said as he looked through the window. "I told Merditith to keep an eye on Sergei."

"Singer patrol."

"Yeah. And thanks for leaving me alone with her." He said glaring down at her.

"Your baby brother needed rescuing." Mac sated to him. The music from inside could be heard, Mac smiled, "I like this song."

Harm then took her mug and his and placed them on the rail of the porch. He then took her head and pulled her towards him and they started to dance. This dance was different from the one inside earlier. This time he had Mac in his arms with no space between them. His hands rested under her jacket at the small of her back. She rested her head on his chest near his shoulder. Her hands were behind his neck. Their jackets merged into once, since they both left them unbuttoned. "This is nice." She softly said.

"A good end for the year." Harm said wrapping his arms around her waist tighter.

Mac then looked up at him, "One minute."

They looked through the glass on the door as noticed the everyone was starting to get closer together. "I think I'm going to like 2003."

"Why?" Mac said looking up at him and noticing that they have stopped dancing.

"Because I'm starting it out right." He said with a smile at her.

"Well at least we're ending 2002 correctly." Mac said. "25 seconds."

The countdown from inside was starting. "Let's give it a better end." Harm said as he slowly brought his head towards Mac's. Mac noticed what he was doing and she raised her head and meet his lips half-way. The kiss was gentle, but it was full of desire and passion that they both shared for each other. Neither one noticed that the count down had reached five, until they came up for air.

Inside the voices could be heard, "Five…four...three...two...one…Happy New Year."

For five through one Mac and Harm had their foreheads pressed together and their eyes locked. When the yell Happy News Year erupted from inside they proceeded to kiss each other again. This kiss was much like the one before, but it was filled with things yet to come.

Inside people could be heard laughing and enjoying each other company. While outside the only thing Harm and Mac were hearing was the blood rushing through their bodies and the slight moans coming from deep inside their throats. Harm slowly started to break away from the kisses. These were teasing kisses on their lips. Once they stopped those Harm just looked down at Mac who was still in his arms. Her eyes were bright and a smile was starting to form on her full lips.

Mac looked up at him and smiled. Ever though there wasn't much lighting she could tell that his cheeks were flushed and there were some smudges of her lipstick on his mouth. Those smudges made her smile even larger.

"Happy New Year, Sarah." Harm said softly.

"Happy New Year, Harm." Mac repeated to him softly.

Harm then leaned down and kissed Mac softly on her lips. "What are you smiling at?" He said noticing the same smile from before on her lips again.

"My lipstick looks good on you." She said slyly.

Harm started to laugh, "Well yours is smudged." Then Mac started laughing with him.

"It was worth it." They both said as Mac reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small package of Kleenex. She took a Kleenex out, "Come here." She said to him, Harm leaned down and let Mac get some of the lip stick off of his mouth.

He felt her finger on his face and tried not to smile. But he couldn't help it her fingers felt great there. As she slowly pulled her fingers away he moved his mouth towards her hand. Then he gently kissed her hand. "Thank you."

"No problem." Mac said as she started to unsmudge her own lip stick. "How do I look?"

"Wonderful." Harm said.

"The lip stick." Mac stated to him.

"Can't tell." Harm said with a smile.

They then reached for their hot chocolate with their free hands. Their other hands were in each others. Holding onto a secret bond they both now carried together. Harm then pointed to the bench with their hands and Mac shook her head. They sat down next to each other, with their intertwined hands resting on both of their legs. In their free hands was the hot chocolate. Neither said anything, they just stole glances at each other and watched the snow gently fall.

Inside the house Bud and Harriet had just ran into Bobbie and Sturgis. "Have you seen Harm or Mac?" Bobbie asked.

"No. Are they missing?" Bud asked.

"You know I haven't seen them for a while." Sturgis said looking around the room.

"Who haven't you seen?" Meredith asked as she and the Admiral approached the two couples.

"Harm and Mac seen to have gone UA." Sturgis reported.

The Admiral then looked around, "Maybe they are in the kitchen I saw Commander Rabb getting some hot chocolate earlier."

"I'll check." Bud said. He went into the kitchen and then returned to the group. "No one in there but Sergei and Commander Imes. Sergei said the last time he was saw the Colonel she was getting her coat."

"She would have told us if she left." Harriet said.

Meredith then looked out the window near the door. She then walked over to the door because something had caught her eye. Then she walked back to the group. "You military people flip out too soon."

"Why? What's going on?" The Admiral asked looking at the door.

Meredith smiled, "Nothing. They are sitting out the bench talking and drinking hot chocolate. No crime there." Then the Admiral moved to go the door, "AJ don't. It must hard for them to be here with couples on New Year's Eve. The last thing they need is for you to yell at them."

"I would never yell at them." The Admiral said receiving some strange looks from the others, "When they don't deserve it." He quickly added on. Causing everyone to laugh. "Come on this is a party, dance have fun. Before I make that an order." The Admiral said to his people.

"Yes Sir." They said jokingly.

Then the Admiral turned to Meredith, "They were just talking?"

"And drinking hot chocolate. Now dance with me AJ, before I dump you." Meredith said to him.

"Yes Ma'am." The Admiral said gathering Meredith into arms.

**Outside**

**12:20 am**

Mac's hot chocolate was gone and so was Harm's. Mac had leaned her side into Harm. So he released the hand he was holding and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Mac smiled, causing Harm to kiss the top of her head. She then placed both of her hands on her lap. Harm took his free hand and took one of her hands and placed it into his.

"I could get use to this." He admitted to her.

"Mmm." Was the only thing to come from Mac.

"Content?" Harm asked looking down at her.

Mac picked her head up and looked into his deep blue eyes, "Very."

Harm then gently kissed her lips. "I could get use to that, too."

Mac took one of his hands and placed it behind his neck, "Me too." Then she pulled his head towards him and they started to kiss again. After a minute Mac eased off on the kiss and released from his lips. She then took her finger and wiped his bottom lip, "Lip stick."

Harm then did the same to her. "Smudge." They both smiled at each other. "May be we should stop kissing?" Harm proposed. He felt Mac start to pull away, "for now." He added on.

"How about till we get somewhere were our CO isn't less then ten feet away?" Mac said to him.

"Is that an offer to come over to your place tonight?" Harm asked.

"To talk." Mac stated to him.

"We can talk here." Harm stated to her.

"Too cold." Mac said shivering slightly.

"Yeah, but we can start the conversation here." Harm said.

Mac looked at him with a serious look, "I think for once I would like to start this conversation with you and finish it."

"Yeah, that does sound like a good idea." Harm said "We should go inside."

As Mac stood up she looked a Harm and smiled, "Yeah, you need to check on little brother."

Harm stood up taking one of Mac's hand, "I swear if he was near Singer I'll kill him."

Mac opened the door, "And I'm sure we could get a judge to believe it was justifiable."

They both started to laugh at the comment as they walked in. No one really notice them reenter the house. Mac handed Harm her coat and he gave her his hot chocolate mug. Harm then placed the coats back into the usual spot, while Mac put the mugs in the kitchen. When Harm reentered the room he noticed that Mac was still in the kitchen.

He started to walk towards the kitchen, but Sturgis walked over to him, "There you are."

"What?" Harm asked.

"Where were you?" Sturgis asked his friend crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I was out on the porch talking to Mac." Harm stated watching Mac walk out of the kitchen with Sergei.

"Talking about what?" Sturgis asked.

"Stuff. Why are you integrating me?" Harm asked.

"I'm just asking you a few questions." Sturgis stated.

"Well, if you keep it up you'll be questioning me the majority of the year. And we both don't want that to happen." Harm said with a smile as he watched Mac and Sergei start dancing.

"No according to Harriet that is only at the stroke of midnight. Speaking of which what were you and Mac doing at the stroke of midnight?" Sturgis asked with a smirk.

"Classified." Harm said with a far off look in her eyes, "Happy New Year's Buddy." Harm then added and then he walked away from his friend.

"Happy New Years, Harm." Sturgis said as Harm walked away. Then he watched as Harm walked over to Sergei and Mac and the three of them started talking. He noticed that there seemed to be something between Mac and Harm. He just smiled and ran his hand over his head, "It's going to be one hell of a year." Then he smiled as Bobbie walked over to him.

**The End**


End file.
